


Стайлз в порядке

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, post 3b
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: После Ногицуне Стайлз приходит в норму. Он хорошо спит, ест, выглядит и ведет себя абсолютно естественно.





	Стайлз в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Писала текст для миф-челленджа (на Дайри) на тему Кицуне, но не успела выложить в нужный день. Сам фик вышел, если откровенно, сумбурным и странным, но я решила его выложить. Чего он будет пылиться у меня в закромах))

После Ногицуне Стайлз приходит в норму. Он хорошо спит, ест, выглядит и ведет себя абсолютно естественно. Он не бродит по ночам и не выглядит как сбежавший из склепа вампир. Стайлз снова много болтает, язвит, материт всех при каждом удобном случае, собачится с Дереком и каждый день предлагает новый способ отправить на тот свет Питера.

Когда его спрашивают, как он себя чувствует, Стайлз лишь легкомысленно хихикает.

\- Я в полном порядке, народ. Что со мной еще может случиться? У меня теперь иммунитет ко всей этой фигне. Не парьтесь. 

Все идеально. Точнее, Стайлз заставляет Скотта и стаю так думать.

***

Лидия часто проводит время со Стайлзом после всего случившегося. Она скучает по Эллисон, а в голове у нее вечные крики и нескончаемый ужас. Она ходит с ним за руку, чаще обнимает и практически не обращает внимание на то, что боль отступает быстро. Слишком быстро.

Лиаму поначалу неуютно со Стайлзом. Каждый раз он отводит глаза, когда они пересекаются взглядами, но через некоторое время наконец пересиливает себя. Стайлз часто ерошит ему волосы и шутит над подростковыми вспышками агрессии. Все в порядке. И если пару раз Лиаму и мерещатся острые клыки в широкой ухмылке Стайлза, то… Ему просто мерещится. 

Когда Кира в конце учебного года замечает, что рядом со Стайлзом лопается лампочка, она списывает все на случайность. Или это ее сила вновь взбесилась, с кем не бывает. Ничего особенного.

Айзек и Стайлз не слишком часто общаются, но, когда приходит время готовиться к экзаменам, часто зависают вместе за учебниками. Иногда, отрывая взгляд от бесконечных книжек, Айзек видит слишком яркие глаза Стайлза. Ярко-рыжий ободок так странно смотрится вокруг теплого каштана. Встречаясь с ним глазами, Айзек лишь рассеянно улыбается. Чего только не бывает в мире, правда?

Члены стаи поступают в колледж, приезжая в Бикон-Хиллз на каникулы. Они часто остаются на ночевку у Дерека. Тот снес старый дом Хейлов и построил новый чуть в стороне. И каждое полнолуние они проводят вместе. Вокруг лес, оборотни носятся в ночи меж деревьев в попытке догнать шустрого койота, рыжие хвосты Киры отливают золотом в лунном свете, а Лидия ласково перебирает спутанную шерсть на холке обратившегося Дерека. Если его волчий взор и падает на уходящего вглубь леса Стайлза, то случайно. Наутро Дерек старается об этом не вспоминать.

Стайлз и Малия расстаются не то чтобы внезапно, но стае все равно немного грустно об этом слышать. Все заканчивается без кровопролития, и после Малия легко общается со Стайлзом, словно ничего особенного не произошло. Они часто сидят в обнимку, иногда дурашливо кружат друг друга в танце на стайных посиделках и ведут себя как лучшие друзья. Малия никому не рассказывает, чем пах Стайлз, когда ускользал из общей постели погулять по ночным улицам. 

Питер Хейл при виде Стайлза лишь насмешливо ухмыляется. Каждый чертов раз.

Скотт не замечает странностей вообще.

***

Все случается в один промозглый осенний день. Отучившись, все члены стаи вернулись в Бикон-Хиллз. Неприятности и всякие сверхъестественные идиотские ситуации случаются с ними редко, но метко. И в целом все хорошо.

Ну, кроме гребанной банды вендиго, решившей устроить в их городе свои охотничьи угодья. 

\- Лучше уходите, пока у вас есть шанс, - рычит сквозь боль Скотт, прикрывая окровавленный бок. Когти у вендиго острые и покрыты мерзким ядом, замедляющим регенерацию.

В ответ ему доносится лишь хриплый смех. На их удачу им выпало целых четыре сильных и злобных ублюдка. Лидия уже лежит на земле без сознания, Лиам стонет от боли рядом, Малию и Киру играючи сдерживает всего лишь один монстр, в то время как их с Дереком и Питером уверенно теснят остальные три. 

\- Мы, волчонок, только начали, - скалится самый долбанутый вендиго. Он готов ринуться в атаку, но застывает на середине движения.

Скотту знакомо странное чувство, скребущее внутренности. Словно наждачкой прошлись. Когда сводит руки в желании разорвать всех и вся, когда темнеет перед глазами от неясной паники. Отчаянно пахнет болью и яростью. В последний раз Скотт чувствовал настолько сильный запах много лет назад в их треклятой школе. Когда Ногицуне наслал на них иллюзию, в попытке заставить Стайлза убить себя.

На поляне пахнет темной лисой. И самое поганое, что Скотт осознает все в тот самый момент, когда в грудь одного из вендиго вонзается рука.

Когда он оседает на землю, скуля от боли, Скотт словно пьяный смотрит на чужое предплечье. Окровавленное и опутанное черной сеткой вен, оно притягивает взгляд, пока темные линии скользят вверх по руке. Прямо к искривленному в усмешке лицу Стайлза.

***

\- Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать? - Скотт яростно нарезает круги по гостиной в доме Дерека, не в силах успокоиться или хотя бы остановиться. 

\- Неа, - пожимает плечами Стайлз и сползает ниже в кресле. Руки он давно отмыл, но смотреть на них нет сейчас никакого желания. - Я много думал и решил, что все и так в порядке, зачем тебя грузить.

Стая, словно застывшая от испуга, медленно переводит глаза с одного на другого. Дерек мрачно читает книгу, в углу комнаты Питер играет в телефон. 

\- Я думал, что наша дружба подразумевает доверие. И ты врал мне все эти годы!

\- Скотти, я всего лишь не договаривал. Хватит драматизировать. 

\- Стайлз, ты должен был мне сказать!

\- Зачем? Я был в порядке, и никто не пострадал за все эти годы от моей руки. Разве что вендиго и те омеги в позапрошлом году. Я был паинькой. 

Дерек поднимает глаза от книги и громко прокашливается. Стайлз показывает ему средний палец. 

\- А вы почему молчите? - рявкает Скотт стае. Те только отводят глаза. - Вы все знали, чертовы…

\- Я бы попросила, - грозно поджимает губы Лидия. Лиам радостно кивает головой, мол, “да мы чего, мы ничего”.

На пару секунд воцаряется молчание. Совершенно обычные сейчас глаза Стайлза вовсе не сверкают, а пахнет от него как и всегда. Он усмехается сыто и довольно, но за напускной небрежностью Скотт видит страх. И Скотт сдается.

\- Ты настоящий мудак. Прости, друг. 

\- Да чего там, я заслужил. 

После секундного молчания, Скотт решается.

\- Стайлз, ничего больше не хочешь мне рассказать?

Когда Питер Хейл с глумливый усмешкой присаживается на подлокотник кресла Стайлза, Скотт лишь равнодушно кивает. Это не страшнее друга-ногицуне, так что можно не переживать.

***

У них в стае много кто есть. Есть альфа-самоучка, который вечно не успевает вовремя закрывать ветеринарную клинику. Есть его жена-кицуне в хрен знает каком поколении, которая умеет готовить самые вкусные панкейки во всей Калифорнии. Есть два волка с проблемами в общении, но с добрыми намерениями. Есть банши, разбирающаяся в дорогом вине, винтажных пластинках и особенно хорошо в людях. Есть волк-отшельник со страстью к книгам, есть его кузина-койот, любящая оленину. Есть ногицуне и оборотень-маньяк.

Так и живут. Вполне неплохо к слову.


End file.
